Presently, these is a need to address the cleaning of tunnels, pipes or channels over long distances. Current methods for flushing accumulated solids include manual labor or the implementation of automated devices such as tipping buckets, flush gates, intermittent dams and vacuum flushes. Manual labor is expensive and cannot be performed with the desired frequency without significant costs and existing devices can only flush solids a limited distance before velocities are no longer able to transport the accumulated solids. Furthermore, additional devices to continue the flushing are typically not designed and installed due to complexity and cost of installing additional devices. As such, a need exists for a simple yet powerful device for flushing sediments from long runs of tunnels, pipes, or the like.